Searching for The Road Paradise
by exodewi
Summary: Ketika dirimu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia lantas mengapa kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia. Menyakitkan bukan jika kita harus melupakan semua perjalanan hidup yang telah kita lalui dengan begitu cepat. / "Aku sangat bersyukur diberikan semua ini, karena dengan ini aku tidak akan mempunyai kenangan buruk dalam ingatanku."/ "kenapa kau tidak bisa terbuaka?"


Summary : Ketika dirimu bisa membuat orang lain bahagia lantas mengapa kau tidak bisa membuat dirimu sendiri bahagia. Menyakitkan bukan jika kita harus melupakan semua perjalanan hidup yang telah kita lalui dengan begitu cepat. / "Aku sangat bersyukur diberikan semua ini, karena dengan ini aku tidak akan mempunyai kenangan buruk dalam ingatanku."/ "Jika kau bisa membuat kita terbuka, lantas mengapa kau sendiri selalu tertutup pada kami?!'/

Gendre : Brothership,Friendship,Romance,family,Hurt,Comfort,dll

Cast : Lee Kwang Soo (jika yang suka running man pasti kenal bias baru saya), Cho Kyuhyun (tetep awokwkoawo),Lee Sungmin, Kim Taeyeon, dll masih banyak lagi castnya. [ Dan semua cast ini adalah milik orang tua mereka sendiri.]

WARNING : TYPO masih mungkin banyak bertebaran, mengandung sisi kriminal, out of character, membosankan dan tidak sesuai harapan readers.

YANG MAU AJA TINGGAL BACA

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READER JADILAH SESORANG YANG MENGHARGAI SUATU KARYA SASTRA

DON'T COPAS TANPA IZIN

KEEP READING AND ENJOY

MY BLOG : .

_July, 14 1985_

_Di sebuah desar bernama Namyang tepatnya pada hari ini lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki bermarga Lee. Dimana nama lengkap bayi itu adalah Lee Kwang Soo. Bayi mungil yang begitu menggemaskan yang kini masih terbaring di dalam sebuah kotak yang dinamakan dengan 'inkubator'._

_Sang eomma menatap bayi laki-laki mereka yang masih belum bisa mengeluarkan suara tangisannya. Namun 5 menit kemudian tangisan sang bocah mulai terdengar menggelegar memenuhi Namyang Hospital. Meyakinkan sang eomma dan juga appanya bahwa bayi mereka benar-benar bayi lucu dan sehat._

_Lee Sungmin, pria ini merupakan salah seorang pria yang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan. Karena dirinya merupakan Presdir dari peruasahaan Lee Corporation yang dimana perusahaan tersebut dapat mengatur keadaan ekonomi Korea Selatan. Benar Lee Corporation adalah perusahaan nomor satu di dunia._

_Kim Taeyeon atau kini bermarga Lee Taeyeon, adalah sang anae dari Lee Sungmin seorang namja berumur 30 tahun yang begitu berpengaruh. Paras cantik Taeyeon juga kelembutannya membuat Lee Sungmin mampu bertekuk lekuk di depannya._

_Kini kebahagian mereka sempurna dengan kehadiran sang aegya laki-laki yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Memang di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, namun menurut Sungmin dan Taeyeon hidup mereka sudah sempurna sekarang. Raut-raut bahagia selalu terpatri di kedua wajah mereka yang begitu menawan. Bahkan mungkin mereka terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya._

_Bertahun-tahun berlalu kini sang buah hati sudah menginjak umur 8 tahun. Sungguh waktu yang bergulir sangat amat tidak terasa. Taeyeon dan Sungmin hampir memasuki kepala 40. Oh iya tidak lupa hari ini sedang ada perayaan di Keluarga Lee. Pesta atau perayaan yang diadakan hanya sebuah pesta sederhana. Mereka bukanlah tipe yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang dan berfoya-foya._

_Benar hari ini masih bertepatan dengan tanggal 14 juli namun di tahun yang berbeda, yaitu tahun 1993. Mereka merayakan ulang tahun Kwang Soo yang ke-8. Sederhana hanya mereka bertiga yang merayakannya. Keluarga mereka yang lain tengah sibuk. Bagi Kwang Soo ini merupakan momen yang langka. Jarang dirinya bisa melihat eomma dan appanya berada di rumah begitu lama, karena pekerjaan mereka yang menumpuk. Maka momen ulang tahunnya hari ini adalah hari yang luar biasa._

_Ketika mereka tengah asik bercengkrama bersama, seorang pelayan rumah yang diketahui bernama Kim Kangin menghampiri mereka. Dia mengatakan bahwa semua pelayan lebih baik ikut serta juga dalam perayaan agar pesta lebih terasa. Karena kebaikan seorang Lee Sungmin dia menyetujui rencana Kangin tanpa menyadari seringai yang keluar di wajah Kangin. Mereka semua berkumpul bersama. Benar-benar momen berharga yang perlu diabadikan. Tidak ada batasan antara si pembantu dan si tuan, sungguh mereka lebih seperti keluarga._

_Tengah riang bersama tiba-tiba Kangin menarik tubuh Sungmin dan Taeyeon ke dalam cengekramannya._

"_Pelayan K..kim apa yang anda lakukan?"_

"_Yang aku lakukan? Ini adalah hal yang seharusnya dari dulu ku lakukan Tuan Lee."_

"_M...me...memangnya apa salah kami?"_

"_Menurutku kalian mempunyai salah yang banyak."_

_Sungmin yang geram dengan keadaan ini meminta kepada pelayan yang lain untuk membantu menjauhkan dirinya dan Taeyeon dari Kangin. Tapi apadaya sepertinya para pelayan yang lain pun telah diracuni otaknya oleh Kangin. Mereka malah menyandera Kwang Soo juga tidak lupa memainkan pipi anak itu dengan sebilah pisau. Taeyeon yang tidak sanggup melihatnya bergumam keras._

"_ANDWE...JANGAN KWANG SOO! SEBENARNYA APA YANG KALIAN INGINKAN?! JIKA KALIAN BUTUH UANG AMBIL SAJA! JANGAN KAU APA-APAKAN URI KWANG SOO!"_

_Mendengar reaksi itu tanpa ragu Kangin menampar wajah Taeyeon. Sungmin tidak terima dengan tindakannya dan dengan martial arts yang dia kuasai akhirnya dia bisa menguasai tubuh Kangin. Namun baru saja mereka bisa lepas suara tembakan terdengar begitu jelas. Pistol...dan peluru itu berhasil menembus jantung Sungmin. Taeyeon membelalakan matanya dan menangis keras. Dia berdiri dan berniat membalas perbuatan anak buah Kangin, tapi disaat yang sama Kangin sudah terlebih dahulu menancapkan pisau ke dada Taeyeon dan seketika Taeyeon menutup matanya dengan meneteskan air mati._

_Lantai di mansion yang mewah itu kini terlihat penuh warna. Warna darah yang mengalir dari tubuh eomma dan appa Kwang Soo. Bacah Kwang Soo itu hanya mampu menangis. Dirinya bergetar ketakutan. Dia menggigit lengan pelayan yang tadi menyergapnya sehingga dirinya kini mampu terlepas._

"_Kangin ahjussi kenapa kau melakukan ini pada appa dan eomma ... hiks...?"_

"_Diam kau anak kecil! Aku melakukannya karena kehadiran orang seperti appa dan eomma mu hanya mampu membuat orang yang seperti kami lebih menderita."_

"_Wa...wae eomma dan appa bahkan sangat baik padamu hiks..."_

_Kangin mendekati Kwang Soo dan mencengkeram wajah bocah itu, kemudian dirinya menyeringai licik. Hal itu membuat Kwang Soo semakin gemetar dan ketakutan. Lengannya menggoyang-goyangkan wajah polos Kwang Soo._

"_Salah mereka adalah mengatur ekonomi di negeri ini. Maka jika aku menguasai perusahaan kalian, orang-orang sepertiku akan bahagia. Dan sepertinya pewaris satu-satunya yang ada dihadapanku ini harus segera kusingkirkan dan menyusul kedua orang tuamu."_

"_Ka...kanin ahjussi kau bukan manusia hiks..."_

"_DIAM! TERIMA SAJA KEMATIANMU!"_

_Ketika Kangin akan menusukkan pisaunya Kwang Soo segera berlari dari rumah, membuat Kangin dan para antek-anteknya mengejar dirinya. Namun satu diantara pelayan itu malah tidak ikut mengejar dan memeriksa kedua mayat yang ada di depannya. Pelayan wanita bermarga Park ini menangis tersedu._

"_M...mianhae... tuan aku ... mian..."_

_Dirinya terus menangis, tapi tidak lama dia dikejutkan dengan Sungmin yang mencengkeram kedua tangannya. Rupanya Sungmin masih bertahan._

"_Pe...pelayan...Park...aku menyimpan surat...wa..si..at...di...laci kam...arku...untuk...K..wang...S..oo...jangan...biar...kan...kang...in...me..nguasai...peru...sahaan...sem...bu...nyi...kan...un...un...tuk...Kwangie...kau...meny...ayangi...nya...ju...ga...bu...kan...?"_

"_Tuan bertahanlah aku akan segera menelpon ambulance."_

"_A...ani...aku...ak...an...me...ne...ma...ni...istriku...ku...mo...hon...ja...ga...Kwangie...dan...peru...saha...an...ini...sam...pai...kau...te...mukan...Kwangie..."_

_Dan secara perlahan-lahan mata bulat itu tertutup dengan begitu tenang. Yeoja bermarga Park itu hanya mampu menangis. Dia bersumpah akan menjaga perusahaan ini dan Kwang Soo. Akhirnya yeoja ini menelpon kepolisian dan menjelaskan semuanya juga dirinya masih mencari Kwang Soo._

_-other side-_

_Kwang Soo terus berlari menghindari kejaran Kangin. Anak buahnya berhasil meloloskan satu peluru ke lengan Kwang Soo dan membuat Kwang Soo sedikit kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tapi sayang pasukan Kangin berhasil mengepung bocah itu. Dihapadannya hanya ada sungai yang mengalir. Tidak ada pilihan untuk kabur. Saat Kangin terus mendekatinya, Kwang Soo terus memundurkan langkahnya, dirinya begitu takut jatuh ke sungai juga begitu takut pisau itu akan menancap di tubuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya Kwang Soo tersandung oleh batu dan membuatnya terjun seketika ke sungai yang alirannya kini begitu deras._

_Kangin menyeringai puas melihat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tanpa perlu mengotori tangannya sendiri, bocah itu sudah mati dengan sendirinya. Setidaknya begitulah yang ada dalam pikiran Kangin. Dengan tenang mereka semua meninggalkan Kwang Soo yang tidak tahu nasibnya seperti sekarang._

_~One Week Later~_

_Yeoja bermarga Kim itu hingga saat ini belum mampu menemukan tuan mudanya yang menghilang. Meski polisi meyakinkannya bahwa kemungkinan besar Kwang Soo sudah tewas karena tidak temukan sama sekali tanda-tanda kehidupan dari Kwang Soo. Bagi yeoja ini tuan mudanya yang begitu polos dan lembut itu masih hidup. Karena Kwang Soo sangat pantas untuk hidup._

_Kini perusahaan Lee ditangani oleh kakek Kwang Soo lagi. Sang kakek pun mempunyai pikiran yang sama bahwa cucunya tersayang itu masih hidup. Yeoja bermarga Park ini juga membantu mengurusnya, mengingat usia sang kakek yang sudah senja. Tapi tidak sedikitpun niat jahat seperti Kangin ada pada dirinya. Dia membantu dengan begitu tulus. Bahkan selalu menguatkan sang kakek bahwa cucunya yang sangat polos itu pasti masih hidup._

_~Han River~_

_Seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 8 tahun terlihat tengah terombang-ambing di sungai. Hingga aliran itu lelah dan memberhentikannya di tepi sungai. Seorang yeoja paruh baya menelisik sesuatu yang aneh di sungai Han. Dan saat dilihatnya sosok bocah laki-laki itu terpampang jelas di matanya. Dia memeriksa denyut nadi sang bocah._

"_Oh Tuhan anak ini masih berdetak dan bernafas."_

_Mendengar teriakan yeoja paruh baya itu, semua orang langsung mengerubunginya. Semuanya menatap sendu kepada sang bocah yang nasibnya begitu buruk. Sebuah bandul kalung terlihat oleh seorang namja dewasa._

"_Hey lihat dia mempunyai kalung nama."_

"_Nu...nugu?"_

"_Lee...Kwang...Soo."_

"_Tidak mungkin kan dia anak dari Presdir Lee."_

"_Iyah yahh..."_

"_Hey ahjumaa dari pada kita mendiamkannya terus lebih baik kita membawa bocah ini ke rumah sakit. Dilihat dari keadaanya dia bisa saja memburuk."_

"_Kau benar aku akan membawanya ke tempatku, disana ada dokter juga."_

_Yeoja paruh baya yang bernama Ahn Min Jung itu membawa sang bocah ke tempatnya menggunakan mobilnya. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia tiba di tempat yang dirinya maksudkan. Panti Asuhan...setidaknya itulah yang tertera di depan bangunan tempat yeoja itu berhenti. Ternyata Min Jung adalah pengelola dari panti asuhan ini._

_Bocah bernama Kwang Soo itu segera dibawa dan ditangani oleh dokter di panti asuhan itu. Yeoja itu menunggu dengan was-was pemeriksaan dari bocah tersebut. Lalu setelah beberapa saat dokter yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun itu keluar dari ruang perawatan panti asuhan tersebut._

"_Bagaimana keadaan anak itu?"_

"_Dia diperkirakan sadar besok."_

"_Syukurlah..."_

"_Tapi..."_

"_Waeyeo?"_

"_Aku menemukan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan kondisi syaraf otaknya."_

"_Jincha..?"_

"_Ne...setelah dia sadar besok sebaiknya kita segera membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk memastikan keadaannya."_

"_Arasseo."_

_~At Tomorrow~_

_Seorang bocah laki-laki perlahan-lahan mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang berusaha menembus kedua kelopak mata indahnya. Ketika dia berhasil melihat dan membuka matanya dia asing dengan semuanya. Saat mengingat siapa dia sebenarnya pun membuatnya takut dan bahkan dia sama sekali tidak ingat segala sesuatu dari masa lalunya. Bocah itu memegangi kepalanya._

"_ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH"_

_Sebuah teriakan itu terdengar begitu memekakan telinga. Min Jung segera berlari setelah mengetahui darimana asal suara teriakan tersebut. Dibukanya pintu dan nampaklah jelas didepannya seorang bocah yang tengah menekuk kedua lututnya dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Min Jung langsung mendekati sang bocah dan mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi reaksi dari bocah it a.k.a Kwang Soo begitu mengejutkan._

"_NUGUSEYO? SIAPA ANDA? NUGUSEYO? NUGUNGA? SIAPA AKU? AKU TIDAK KENAL WAJAHKU SENDIRI SETELAH BERCERMIN?! AKU INI MANUSIA ATAU APA ? ARGHHHHHHHHH!"_

_Melihat kondisi yang semakin gawat Min Jung segera menghubungi Kyuhyun. Karena sepertinya bocah itu malah akan semakin melukai dirinya sendiri. Tidak berapa lama Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat teleponnya._

"_Yobseyo."_

"_Kyuhyunnie..."_

"_Ne...wae eomma?"_

"_Anak yang kemarin sudah sadar tapi dia terus mengamuk."_

"_Jincha eomma? Arasseo aku akan segera kesana."_

"_Cepatlah Kyuhyunnie eomma takut dia akan semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri."_

"_Nde eomma."_

_Kyuhyun segera menaiki mobil audi putih miliknya dan melaju dengan cepat menuju panti asuhan yang dikelola Min Jung. Yang ternyata mereka berdua adalah ibu dan anak. Akhirnya Kyuhyun tiba disana dan segera menuju TKP. Yang dikatakan eommanya memang jujur. Keadaan anak bermarga Lee itu sungguh kacau._

"_Eomma aku akan menanganinya."_

"_Ne Kyuhyunnie."_

_Benar-benar dokter profesional, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mampu menenangkan Kwang Soo. Dokter muda itu memang sangat hebat. Lalu dirinya mulai menanyai apa yang terjadi dengan sang bocah._

"_Siapa namamu hyung ingin tahu?"_

"_Ebseo...aku tidak ingat.."_

"_Sudah kuduga...anak ini mungkin mengalami amnesia.."_

"_Tapi Kyunnie dia tadi bercermin dan bilang bahwa dia bahkan tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya sendiri."_

"_Jeongmal?"_

"_Ne...apa kau yakin dia hanya mengalami amnesia biasa?"_

"_Aniyo...prediksiku benar eomma kita harus segera memeriksakannya ke rumah sakit."_

"_Wae...wae?_

"_Sepertinya dia bukan mengalami penyakit ingatan biasa dan satu lagi sepertinya dia juga akan komplikasi dalam penyakit syarafnya ini."_

_Mereka berdua hanya mampu menatap sendu sang bocah yang kini masih menangis sembari memeluk kedua lututnya. Padahal mereka baru pertama melihat bocah ini, tapi mengapa perasaan sayang langsung menghampiri mereka._

TBC

Untuk The Mask of Prince masih akan terus dilanjutkan tenang saja

Tapi karena merasa dukungan hanya sedikit author agak sedikit malas untuk melanjutkan mianhae ;'(

JEBAL reviewnya


End file.
